Noche en Flanoir
by adricarra
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la escena de la noche en Flanoir. Lloyd x Colette


**~Notas de la autora~ **Bueno, después de muchos años me estoy re-enganchando al Tales of Symphonia de GC/PS2 (juego que recomiendo a todos xD), así que decidí hacer un One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, Lloyd x Colette. Espero que os guste mucho~

* * *

><p><strong>Noche en Flanoir – Tales <strong>**of Symphonia one-shot**

Flanoir. Esa ciudad nevada situada en el norte de Tethe'alla. Para algunos era un cuchitril helado, para otros, un paraíso romántico. La nieve caía despacio, llenando la ciudad de la blanca nieve que rodeaba la zona. Se podían ver las recientes pisadas de la gente por los caminos, esas pisadas que pronto volverían a ser cubiertas por esa masa blanca.

Mientras algunos del grupo escoltaban al doctor para que diagnosticase al enano que los ayudó anteriormente, los demás se quedaron en aquella mágica ciudad a pasar la noche.

Colette, también conocida por ser la Elegida de Sylvarant, se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, admirando aquel paisaje helado. Seguía rondando por su cabeza si únicamente era una carga del grupo, a pesar de lo que dijesen Lloyd y los demás. Ella confiaba en ellos, eran sus amigos, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas. Lo que más le dolía es que Lloyd, su Lloyd, le estuviese mintiendo. Era algo que ni se atrevería a pensar, alguien tan bueno con ella… pero, ¿y si lo hiciese? Eso era algo no era capaz de soportar. En aquella ciudad, tan romántica, que no estuviese a su lado… Se detuvo un momento y pensó si sería buena idea buscarle y hablar con él. ¿Estaría en el hotel, quizás? Aquella muchacha de largos y dorados cabellos se dio la vuelta y fue caminando hacia el hotel. Iba caminando cuando se lo encontró en una esquina, y del susto, se tropezó y se lo llevó por delante.

"¡L-Lloyd, lo siento mucho, no te había visto, me asusté, y…!" exclamó Colette, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El joven castaño rio, se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. "Tranquila, Colette" se quitaron la nieve de encima. "Estaba buscándote, no aparecías por el hotel, y…"

Colette negó con la cabeza. "Solo estaba dando una vuelta, no te preocupes" observó una pequeña colina. "Podemos ir a aquella colina, hablaremos más tranquilos"

"¡Claro!" dijo entusiasmado, cogió la mano de la muchacha, la cual se sonrojó, y se la llevó corriendo.

Subieron a la colina, Colette se sentó en la nieve y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos. Lloyd se mantuvo de pie, a su lado. Ella comenzó "Lloyd…"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?" la miró extrañado.

"Esto… yo…" la Elegida bajó el tono de voz, no sabía qué decir. Si había algún momento y lugar para decirle lo que sentía, ese momento era ahora.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó el viaje, ¿verdad?" se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado, recordando tantos momentos y aventuras, mientras sostenía un poco de nieve en sus manos.

Ella asintió. "Claro…" bajó la cabeza. "Siento haber sido tanta carga para vosotros…"

Lloyd desvió la mirada del cielo y la puso en su amiga. "¡Colette!" le dio un capón algo flojo. "¡Sabes que eso no es cierto, no te disculpes!" se agachó junto a ella. "Todos estamos a tu lado, nunca hemos pensado que hayas sido una carga"

La chica llevó la mano a la nuca tras el capón. "Lloyd… yo… Lo siento"

El castaño suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué siempre que te digo que no te disculpes, lo vuelves a hacer?"

Colette rio. "No lo sé, es mi forma de ser, estoy acostumbrada"

"Tienes que tener algo más de carácter, Colette" dijo algo preocupado. "Y cuando te pase algo, dilo, no te lo guardes. ¡Así solo conseguirás que nos preocupemos más!"

Se quedó mirándole. "Lo entiendo, pero no quería retrasaros, ni ser una car-"

La interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar. "¡Que no eres una carga! Y no te disculpes otra vez"

"Lo siento…"

Lloyd suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara. "Colette…"

Pasaron segundos, minutos, ni una palabra, apenas movimientos. Solo los dos contemplando la ciudad nevada y el cielo estrellado. Lloyd no lo sabía, pero Colette estaba cada vez más nerviosa, queriendo sacar a la luz aquellos sentimientos pero sin el valor suficiente. Aunque tuviese, el más mínimo valor para decírselo… Pero no podía, algo dentro de ella la dejaba sin voz, sin poder hablar, ni moverse, solo estar allí, a su lado. Solo como… amigos. Amigos, esa palabra que a veces puede ser tan dolorosa. Ella ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba algo al humano castaño, puede que solo pensase en ella así, como amigos. Necesitaba saberlo, si este esfuerzo sería o no en vano.

"Colette" ni se dio cuenta de que él la miraba hace ya un rato.

Se asustó un poco y solo pudo responder tartamudeando un poco. "¿S-sí, Lloyd?"

"¿Qué ronda por esa cabeza tuya?" se colocó en frente suya, cosa que hizo que ella se sintiese aún más incómoda y apareciese un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Pareces preocupada"

"N-no es nada, tranquilo…" se encogió un poco, ocultando la cara para evitar que la viese tan colorada, casi como un tomate.

"Mírame" tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro sonrojado. "Mírame, Colette"

No era capaz, no podía hacerlo. Un temblor recorría su cuerpo, los nervios se apoderaban de ella. ¿Qué querría Lloyd de ella? "N-no…"

"Por favor…"

Al fin consiguió mirarle. Se quedó mirando a esos ojos, esos ojos que le inspiraban protección, comodidad y también… "L-Lloyd, t-tengo que decirte algo… p-pero…"

"No tengas miedo, tampoco creo que sea tan grave" reía, totalmente ajeno a lo que ella quería contarle.

Era ahora o nunca. 'No tengas miedo' eso es lo que debía pensar. 'No pasará nada, si no le gusto, pues quedamos como amigos' eso pensaba, pero… ¿y si se estropeaba su amistad? ¿Y si la llega a odiar? Con eso sí que no podría. Que su Lloyd la odie… no, por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Colette respiró hondo. "Q-quería decirte que… m-m-me gustas mucho… ¿y-yo a ti…?" justo al decirlo, se tapó la cara con las manos.

¿Qué le acababa de decir? "Claro que me gustas, Colette" Aquí hay algo que no cuadra… ¿ni una reacción?

"P-pero… d-digo, en _ese_ sentido…" desvió la mirada.

Ahora sí, ya lo pilló. Ahora ya se quedó de piedra unos instantes, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que se le declaraban... Se levantó, no dijo nada, pero se le notaba algo inquieto, cosa que no le sentó muy bien a la pobre enamorada. Ella también se levantó, pero algo deprimida.

"P-perdona…" se dio la vuelta y disponía a irse cuando el castaño la agarró del brazo.

"Espera…" la acercó a él. "No me has dejado responderte"

Ella se quedó atenta, mirándole a los ojos, con una nueva esperanza. "B-bueno…"

"Claro que me gustas, Colette" rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos. "Desde hace tiempo"

"L-Lloyd…"

No lo mostró por fuera, pero por dentro se sintió feliz, llena de alegría, casi no era capaz de asimilar lo ocurrido. Lloyd. Su Lloyd también la quería. Entonces la acercó aún más a él para poder besarla suave y lentamente, al unísono de la nieve, al que ella correspondió.

"¿Volvemos al hotel?" dijo él, tras aquel beso que aún la dejó embobada a Colette.

"C-claro, Lloyd" dijo sonriente, y se pusieron en marcha.

Al fin consiguió lo que quería, y ya no se sentía mal, ni una carga, porque sabía lo que sentía por ella el hombre del que tanto tiempo había estado enamorada. Ya se sentía capaz de terminar ese viaje, porque él estaría a su lado y sabía que no pasaría nada.

* * *

><p>Asdfafasdasasdafd qué bonito, hoy estaba inspirada xD Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no es muy largo, pero es lo que he podido hacer en este corto tiempo. Byebyee~<p> 


End file.
